Secuestro
by Yasna tsukino de shields
Summary: El día del baile de Oscar con Fersen, un giro repentino del destino los lleva a un desenlace inesperado, un giro en la historia, que hasta llegara a afectar a un grande de la historia de francia.
1. Chapter 1

SECUESTRO I

Oscar permanecía sentada en un taburete con una copa en la mano y la vista fija en el vestido que la transformaría para asistir esa noche al baile del Palacio. Era un vestido a L'Odalisque acompañado de un vistoso abanico y un suntuoso tocado para el cabello.

De repente, sintió una punzada de arrepentimiento, ¿qué demonios pretendía? ¿Acaso Fersen cambiaría sus sentimientos de la noche a la mañana al verla ataviada así? No, era algo más que eso. Necesitaba presentarse como mujer ante él para renunciar a sus esperanzas.

Comenzó a caer la tarde y, como un vendaval, entraron la Nana, su madre y algunas criadas para el "acontecimiento del siglo", según ellas. Luego de tres horas de tortura sistemática con corset, pinzas para el pelo, zapatos de tacón y afeites varios, Oscar quedó irreconocible. Incluso André, quien pensó ue con su gran altura parecería un espantapájaros, quedó con la boca abierta ante esa visión de seda y brocado que lo observaba desde el pie de la escalera.

Al caer la noche, un elegante carruaje se detuvo en las puertas del Palacio y de él descendió una dama que nadie podía identificar. Se movía con garbo y algo de modestia y se dirigió sin mirar detenidamente a nadie hacia el interior del salón. Fue presentada como una condesa extranjera y todas las miradas se volvieron curiosas hacia ella. Hombres y mujeres lanzaron exclamaciones de admiración pero sólo uno se aproximó a ella justo cuando comenzaba el primer minué de la noche.

¿Me concederíais esta pieza, bella dama?

Por toda respuesta, ella asintió y desde el momento en que comenzaron a bailar, toda la multitud desapareción para ella y sólo estaba él, tan deseado y añorado, observándola con cierto detenimiento que la incomodaba pero a la vez le gustaba.

¿Podrías decirme de dónde sois?

Ante el silencio de Oscar, Fersen continuó:

Tengo una amiga que se parece mucho a vos; es muy hermosa y su cabello también es rubio. Es muy noble, de gran inteligencia y daría la vida por defender sus ideales. Normalmente, oculta la belleza de su cuerpo tras un uniforme militar y rechaza las miradas de los hombres con una enorme frialdad. Es mi tesoro más valioso; la mejor y más bella de mis amigas.

En ese momento, Oscar sintió sus pies volverse de lana y el corset aprisionando sus pulmones, pero justo antes de perder el paso, Fersen la tomó firmemente por la cintura y la acercó aun más a él.

Oscar, ¿Acaso sois vos?

Ya la charada había llegado demasiado lejos y Oscar sintió que si seguía adelante, ya no podría detenerse. Incapaz de seguir sosteniendo la gris mirada de Fersen, murmuró:

Por favor, dejadme ir.

Se soltó como pudo y salió corriendo del salón, con Fersen tras sus talones. La frescura del jardín logró reconfortarla pero el engorroso vestido le impedía correr y sentía los pasos de Fersen cada vez más apresurados tras ella.

¡Oscar, espera!

Siguió corriendo hasta ingresar al bosque, con la esperanza de que las sombras impidieran a Fersen dar con ella. Finalmente, llegó a un claro donde había una fuente de agua y, exhausta, se sentó en el borde a recuperar el aliento. Fersen la seguía buscando pero los árboles y las sombras de la noche parecían ocultarla muy bien.

Lágrimas silenciosas corrían por el rostro de Oscar. Lágrimas de desazón por su cobardía, por no poder seguir adelante con la farsa aunque sólo fuera por un minuto. Estaba tan inmersa en sus pensamientos que no percibió unos pasos a su espalda y cuando el hombre intentó reducirla, ya era demasiado tarde. Se trataba del Caballero Negro y, por desgracia, no venía solo, pues dos de sus secuacez lo acompañaban.

No pretendemos haceros daño. – Dijo soltándola. – Pero entregadnos todas vuestras joyas ahora mismo.

¿Pero quiénes creéis que sois? ¿Sabéis con quién estáis hablando? – Preguntó Oscar olvidándose de que no estaba portegida por su investidura militar sino que por la vulnerable delicadeza de un vestido de baile.

Estamos hablando con una aristócrata insolente que se cubre de adornos mientras el pueblo se muere de hambre. – Dicho esto, comenzaron a forcejear para arrancarle los aros, el tocado y otras joyas. Ante la resistencia de ella, el Caballero Negro la abofeteó, con tan mala suerte, que cuando Oscar cayó hacia atrás por el impacto, se golpeó la cabeza contra el borde la fuente, cayendo inconsciente de inmediato.

Los tres hombres se miraron con desconcierto y, luego de verificar que no se hubiera desnucado, al Caballero Negro se le ocurrió una brillante idea:

Llevémosla con nosotros y cuando despierte, le preguntaremos su nombre y cobraremos un rescate a su familia…

En ese momento, Fersen llegó al claro y se encontró con la escena de Oscar en brazos de un enmascarado y dos hombres más con sus joyas aún en las manos. Estaba desarmado y poco podía hacer contra tres hombres pero igual se lanzó a la carga.

¡Malditos bastardos! ¿Qué le habéis hecho? - Pero no alcanzó a repartir ni un solo golpe pues entre los tres lo redujeron y lo maniataron.

¿Así que el señorito pretendía derrotarnos desarmado? – Dijo con sorna el Caballero Negro. – Mejor aún, nos llevaremos a ambos y el rescate será doble.

Uno de los hombres subió delante de él a Oscar, mientras el otro se llevaba colgando del otro caballo a Fersen. El camino a París se hizo eterno desde la incómoda postura en que viajaba Fersen y su preocupación crecía al ver cómo el cuello de Oscar se manchaba de sangre por la herida en su cabeza.

Al llegar a París, el Caballero Negro vendó los ojos de Fersen y no hizo lo mismo con Oscar pues seguía inconsciente.

Fersen procuró conservar en su memoria los movimientos y giros, los ruidos que escuchaba y los olores pero llegó un momento en que perdió totalmente el sentido de la orientación. Sintió que entraban por un gran portón custodiado al parecer por dos hombres y luego de bajarlo a él y a Oscar de los caballos, descendían a algo así como un sótano, pero pronto el aroma a vino lo hizo comprender que se trataba de una cava. Después sintió un ruido de llaves y el sonido de un cuerpo al caer con fuerza sobre piso de piedra.

¡Malditos salvajes! – gritó con desesperación.

Uno de los hombres le cortó las ataduras de las muñecas y salió pronto de la celda, cerrándola con llave.

Fersen se quitó la venda de los ojos y rápidamente se aproximó a Oscar, que aún no despertaba y su vestido estaba lleno de salpicaduras de sangre. Sacó de su bolsillo un pañuelo y trató de restañarle la herida y quiso limpiarla pero ni siquiera tenía agua.

En el colmo de la desesperación, comenzó a gritar por la rejilla de la celda:

¡Por favor, al menos traígannos vendas y un poco de agua, la dama está malherida!

Pero su voz sólo fue recibida po el eco.

**Todos los derechos a su autora original hasta el capitulo numero 4 que es desde donde continuare la historia. Lady Aone es su autora original.**


	2. Chapter 2

SECUESTRO II

Finalmente, uno de los carceleros le pasó a Fersen entre las rejas una botella con agua. Luego de beber un par de sorbos, mojó su pañuelo en agua y comenzó a limpiar la herida de Oscar. Afortunadamente no era profunda, se dio cuenta con tranquilidad.

Las horas pasaban, Oscar aún no despertaba y el hambre comenzaba a hacerse presente con reclamos en el estómago de Fersen. Era imposible saber qué hora era o si ya era de día pues la celda era ciega. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, Oscar comenzó a recobrar el sentido.

¿Qué diab…? – Murmuró tratando de incorporarse, pero Fersen se lo impidió.

Espera, Oscar, te diste un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza…

¿Fersen? ¿Pero qué…? ¿Dónde estamos?

Te atacó el Caballero Negro y sus secuaces y cuando llegué a ayudarte, me apresaron a mí también. ¿Cómo te sientes?

Mareada…Pero fuera de eso, bien. ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

Me vendaron la vista pero por el aroma a vino, diría que en una cava en algún lugar de París.

Oscar comenzó a incorporarse lentamente y poco a poco los recuerdos regresaron a ella y no pudo evitar ruborizarse, lo que no pasó desapercibido para Fersen.

Debo decir que me sorprendiste esta noche…- Comentó Fersen con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Fue una estupidez, no sé qué me llevó a vestirme con esta pinta.

Yo diría que te veías maravillosa…

Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres? Además tenemos que ver la forma de salir de aquí.

Ya me encargué de eso y no veo por dónde. La celda es ciega.

Mmm…Déjame pensar un poco, tal vez podamos salir de todas formas…

En ese momento, entraron tres hombres y el Caballero Negro, esta vez sin máscara y con unos platos de comida para sus prisioneros.

Veo que ya despertasteis, bella dama.

¿Qué es lo que pretenden? – preguntó Oscar con furia.

Conocer sus identidades, en primer lugar, y luego canjearlos a sus familias por dinero y armas. El tiempo apremia así que decidme ahora quiénes sois.

Soy Hans Axel Von Fersen, ciudadano sueco de visita en París

¡Von Fersen! Eso significa que podremos negociar el canje directamente con la Reina, ¡qué bien!

¡Maldito bastardo! – Fersen se iba a abalanzar sobre el Caballero pero sus secuaces lo retuvieron a tiempo.

Tranquilo, Conde. No es secreto para nadie vuestra relación con Su Alteza, así que no os ofusquéis que será peor para vos. Y la dama, ¿podría decirme quién es?

Oscar François de Jarjayes, Comandante de la Guardia Imperial. – dijo con la mayor firmeza que la vergüenza por su indumentaria le permitió.

La carcajada del Caballero Negro debió haberse escuchado hasta Versalles y una vez que terminó, aún reverberaba en las paredes de la sucia celda.

¡Miren muchachos! ¡Tenemos mercancía de primer nivel! Ahora mismo comenzarán a redactar la carta de rescate y sé que María Antonieta no escatimará en gastos con tal de tener a su amante y a su perrito faldero de vuelta en Palacio. Quiero que pidan a cambio un millón de libras y 1.500 rifles, ¿estamos?

Esta vez fue Oscar quién se levantó y alcanzó a abofetearlo, pero él la abofeteó de vuelta, lanzándola hacia atrás, pero Fersen la sostuvo a tiempo para que no cayera.

No volváis a ponerme un dedo encima, ¿escuchasteis Comandante? Aquí vais a callar y a obedecer, y lo mismo va para vos, Conde. Ahora, para que vean que el pueblo os trata mejor que ustedes al pueblo, les trajimos algo de alimento.

Dicho esto, salieron de la celda cerrándola con doble llave.

Si algo vamos a planear, deberá ser para cuando vuelvan, quizás mañana.

Oscar se sentó en el suelo con la cabeza baja y la bofetada del Caballero Negro aún marcada en el rostro.

Oscar, ¿os sentís bien? – Preguntó Fersen acercándose a ella.

Sí, no os preocupéis, sólo estoy furiosa porque por esta maldita charada mía terminamos los dos en esta situación.

¿Cómo podéis decir eso? Estoy consciente de que estamos en una situación difícil pero debo decir que fue maravilloso bailar con vos y ver a la mujer que se oculta tras el uniforme.

Por favor, Fersen, los galanteos déjalos para las damas de palacio…

Oscar, es verdad.

Mejor comamos algo, ¿te parece?

Fersen no pudo sino asentir, pues estaba muerto de hambre y aunque la comida era un asco, con hambre no hay pan malo.

Mmm, al menos el hambre ya está solucionada…

Oscar seguía guardando silencio. La situación era de por sí incómoda y debían encontrar una forma de salir.

Bueno, Oscar, creo que ya no podemos hacer nada por hoy así que deberíamos dormir un poco.

Está bien.

Se acomodaron como pudieron en el suelo y pronto Fersen cayó en un sueño inquieto pero pofundo. Oscar aprovechó de observar sus atractivas facciones y nuevamente el deseo se apoderó de ella, a pesar de saber que él nunca dejaría de amar a María Antonieta. Comenzó a llorar en silencio hasta que cayó en una especie de sopor donde la realidad se confundía con el ensueño y ella se soñaba en brazos de Fersen, dando por fin rienda suelta a sus sentimientos reprimidos. De pronto, sintió un peso sobre sí y una mano tratando de hurgar en los refajos de su vestido mientras otra le tapaba la boca y un asqueroso aliento jadeante y alcohólico le llegaba a la nariz. Estaba oscuro y no podía ver bien de quién se trataba y el tipo estaba ya casi logrando su objetivo cuando Oscar logró morderlo.

¡Fersen! – Gritó por ayuda

Fersen despertó de su profundo sueño y se lanzó sobre el hombre que era más bajo pero más macizo que él.

¡Qué hacías, maldito! - Siguió forcejeando con el tipo y finalmente Oscar tomó el jarro del agua y se lo quebró en la cabeza a su atacante. El tipo cayó inconsciente por el golpe y la borrachera y entre ambos lo sacaron de la celda.

Luego, la tensión hizo mella en ella, que no pudo evitar largarse a llorar desconsoladamente de miedo, desazón, decepción y profunda tristeza. A pesar de que el hombre no alcanzó a hacerle nada, se sentía sucia y ultrajada. Aunque nunca se había atrevido a acercarse a ella más de lo debido, Fersen la abrazó fuerte hasta que sus sollozos remitieron.

Lo lamento, lamento haberos hecho esta escena – Dijo finalmente Oscar liberándose del abrazo.

Pero, Oscar, ¿qué escena? Casi fuisteis víctima de una violación, es normal que sientas miedo y te sientas ultrajada.

No debo…

¡Oscar, eres una mujer, por Dios! ¿Hasta cuándo vas a seguir reprimiéndote?

¡No se trata de eso! Para el mundo soy un hombre, ¿que no lo entiendes? Debo ser valiente y estoica, no dejarme vencer por las circunstancias, dar siempre una impresión de fuerza y de frialdad, debo...

Pero Fersen la calló con un beso, lento, suave que se iba profundizando a cada segundo. Oscar no podía creerlo, estaba viviendo lo que tanto había soñado y lo estaba disfrutando, quería que ese instante no acabara nunca, pero la imagen de María Antonieta apareció en su mente.

¡Basta! – dijo empujándolo hacia atrás.

¿Qué te sucede? – Dijo Fersen con algo de molestia en la voz.

¿Por qué me besaste?

¿Por qué no debí hacerlo?

No contestes mi pregunta con otra. Tú estás enamorado de la Reina…

La última frase descolocó a Fersen. No esperaba que lo confrontara con eso.

No lo sé. La amo y la respeto pero últimamente estoy muy confundido y esta noche, al bailar contigo, algo cambió en mí.

¿Me pongo un vestido y tus sentimientos cambian? Por favor, Fersen. Si estás necesitado, te aseguro que el 99,9% de las damas del Palacio se encargarán de darte lo que quieres, pero no juegues conmigo...

No estoy jugando contigo; no me atrevería. Además, me correspondiste…

No cambies de tema…

¡Sí, lo hiciste! No te soy indiferente, admítelo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Oscar de quedarse sin palabras.

Fersen, yo sé y tú sabes que esto no puede ser…

¿Quién lo dice?

Por favor, no me pongas las cosas más difíciles que ya no soporto esta situación.

No sabía que "había" una situación.

Los ojos de Oscar nuevamente se llenaron de lágrimas, que comenzaron a caer libremente por su rostro.

Fersen, por favor, no me hagas esto…No me obligues a decir algo de lo que después me arrepienta…

Oscar, mírame.

Oscar levantó sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas.

\- Es posible que no salgamos vivos de ésta y no quisiera irme a la tumba con lo que siento por ti. Siempre has sido mi amiga más querida y desinteresada y yo, sin percibir tus sentimientos hacia mí, hice de ti mi confidente, incluso en cuestiones amorosas. Ahora me doy cuenta de lo doloroso que esto debe haber sido para ti. Por eso, perdóname. – dijo él tomándola por los hombros. – Nunca quise hacerte daño.

Oscar se limpió las lágrimas y nuevamente rompió el contacto entre ambos, pero Fersen volvió a tomarla por los hombros.

Olvidémoslo, ¿quieres?

No he terminado. De un tiempo a esta parte, me he dado cuenta de que mi admiración por tu arrojo y valentía se transformaron en un cariño entrañable y esta noche…

Fersen, por favor no sigas. Sabes tan bien como yo que un "cariño entrañable" no es suficiente para que dos personas estén juntas, al menos no de la manera que sugieres. Te ruego que termines de atormentarme con esto y olvidemos esta conversación, ¿quieres? Yo también la olvidaré – señaló finalmente, aunque sabía que nunca lo haría.

Por el momento, está bien. Pero no hemos terminado de conversar, que te quede claro.

Oscar se levantó y se dirigió a la reja de la puerta para observar el lugar. Fersen observó su figura envuelta en tules ensangrentados, que la hacía parecer una heroína de ópera trágica y pensó que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas a esa mujer.

\- Creo que la única forma de salir será aprovechar cuando venga sólo un carcelero y reducirlo. – Señaló Oscar sin percatarse de la penetrante mirada de Fersen.

André se amaneció esperando a Oscar y cuando los rayos del sol ya bañaban la fachada completa de la mansión, llegó a la conclusión de que había pasado algo malo y maldijo por no haberla acompañado al dichoso baile, aunque fuera a hurtadillas.

Como primera medida, se dirigió a Palacio para verificar si Oscar aún estaba allí, lo que no fue fácil, ya que se presentó al baile de incógnito. Luego de preguntar por aquí y por allá, se enteró de que la dama misteriosa se había retirado casi media hora después de iniciado el baile y la había seguido el Conde Fersen.

Tuvo una extraña corazonada. Oscar no se rendiría así como así los encantos de Fersen así que en principio, descartó una aventura de una noche, así no era Oscar. Decidió caminar un poco por los jardines mientras pensaba qué hacer antes de alertar al General Jarjayes. Luego de un rato de caminata, ingresó al bosque y finalmente llegó al claro donde estaba la fuente de agua. Allí observó que el borde de la fuente estaba manchado con sangre seca y algo brillaba en el suelo.

Se trataba de uno de los aros que Oscar lucía esa noche. Como suponía, algo malo le había sucedido. Busco su caballo, montó y se dirigió al galope a la casa de Fersen ubicada en el corazón de París.

Continuará…

**Todos los derechos a su autora original hasta el capitulo numero 4 que es desde donde continuare la historia. Lady Aone es su autora original.**


	3. Chapter 3

SECUESTRO III

En la celda comenzaba a hacer frío y Oscar casi tiritaba con su liviano vestido de baile. Fersen lo notó y sin decir nada, se quitó la chaqueta y la puso sobre sus hombros.

-Gracias – dijo Oscar con voz tímida.

-Es un placer – contestó él siempre galante.

El silencio era aun más incómodo después de lo que había sucedido hace unos momentos.

-Fersen, creo que debemos planificar lo que haremos cuando llegue alguien la próxima vez. Mi idea es reducirlo y ver la forma de salir. Afuera de la celda está la cava donde dejamos al hombre que intentó…que quiso violarme. Una vez ahí podemos ver qué hacer.

-Me parece una buena idea – dijo él sin agregar nada más.

La espera fue tediosa, Oscar rememorando el beso que siempre había esperado y Fersen sintiéndose cada vez más atraído por aquella comandante que no se amilanaba por nada…Bueno, casi nada.

Finalmente, sintieron el ruido de una cerradura y los pasos de sólo una persona. Se abrió la puerta y apareció el Caballero negro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Están listas las cartas para Su Graciosa Majestad?

Era ahora o nunca. Fersen se abalanzó sobre el Caballero Negro para inmovilizarlo y Oscar aprovechó de darle un fuerte codazo en la nuca que lo dejó de inmediato inconsciente.

Oscar y Fersen salieron como un rayo de la celda con las llaves de la cava y la pistola del Caballero Negro. A Oscar se le hacía difícil correr con el aparatoso vestido y no dudó en quitarse el rígido falso y cortar parte de la tela para liberar sus piernas, lo que sorprendió gratamente a Fersen, no acostumbrado a esa inocente falta de pudor. Caminaron por un par de pasillos húmedos hasta sentir voces en una sala. Supusieron que eran tres hombres, a juzgar por las voces que escuchaban.

-Oscar, quédate aquí.

-No. Yo voy contigo.

Fersen sabía que no valía la pena discutir.

-¡Quietos todos o disparo!

Los hombres quedaron paralizados y uno de ellos intentó alcanzar su escopeta pero Fersen fue más rápido y le disparó certeramente en la mano.

Oscar aprovechó el anonadamiento de los hombres y logró hacerse de una de las escopetas. Al verse apuntados por estos nobles, no les quedó otra que acceder a entregarles las llaves. Oscar y Fersen retrocedieron de espaldas, siempre apuntando a los guardias, hasta que lograron abrir la puerta y salir corriendo.

Por fortuna, en el preciso instante en que salían al exterior, observaron a uno de los criados del Palacio Real que llevaba tres caballos. Lo amenazaron con las armas y montaron cada uno en un caballo.

Ahora quedaba encontrar una forma de franquear los portones del palacio y, de mutuo acuerdo, decidieron abrirse paso a balazos. Espolearon con fuerza sus caballos y, al llegar a una distancia prudente del portón, dispararon a la cerradura y apuntaron a los hombres, quienes sólo devolvieron los disparos cuando ellos ya se encontraban a al menos diez metros del palacio.

Fersen sintió un piquete en su brazo izquierdo mientras galopaba y se dio cuenta de que una bala lo había rozado. Le preocupó Que Oscar también hubiese recibido un tiro y preguntó a gritos si se encontraba bien. Ella le contestó afirmativamente y al observar el semblante pálido de él, supo que Fersen no podía decir lo mismo.

A petición de ella, se detuvieron en un callejón desierto. Fersen se sentía débil por la pérdida de sangre pero no quería demostrarlo delante de Oscar.

Déjame revisar dónde te dieron…

Oscar, no es nada, déjalo y vamos a mi casa.

No seas vergonzoso, trabajo en la milicia, ¿recuerdas? Tengo experiencia en heridas. Quítate la chaqueta. –Le ordenó

Fersen obedeció y Oscar, sin ningún miramiento, rasgó la camisa del sueco, exponiendo la herida. Luego, de los jirones de su vestido, arrancó un pedazo de tela con el que amarró fuertemente la herida de Fersen, lo que ayudaría a restañar la sangre hasta que llegaran a un lugar seguro.

Fersen se sentía un poco mareado y Oscar, que lo notó, le dijo que cabalgaran juntos. Subió a uno de los caballos y le indicó a Fersen que subiera detrás de ella y se sujetara de su cintura.

Así siguieron cabalgando, esta vez a paso más calmado, además de que llevaban al otro caballo de la brida. Fersen sintió que el sueño lo invadía, pero no quería dormir, quería guardar lo más posible de este momento en su memoria, la luna alta proyectando sus sombras abrazadas en los adoquines, el roce del cabellos de Oscar en su cara, esa sensación de intimidad que nunca había experimentado con ella.

Oscar, en silencio, se sumergía en sus propios conflictos. Sentir a Fersen tan cerca de ella, el baile, el beso, su corazón latía cada vez más fuerte y no podía evitarlo.

Llegaron a casa de Fersen y Oscar lo ayudó a desmontar mientras entregaba a un criado los caballos.

Un grupo de criados llevó a Fersen semiinconsciente a su habitación y, al ver el estado lamentable de Oscar, le ofrecieron la habitación de huéspedes y prepararle un baño, lo que aceptó gustosa. Oscar entró a la habitación y se dirigió de inmediato a la humeante tina.

El agua comenzó a teñirse de un suave carmesí por la sangre de sus heridas y éstas le escocían pero darse un baño después de todo lo sufrido, no tenía precio.

Salió envuelta en una toalla para encontrarse con un primoroso vestido celeste y una criada solícita para ayudarle a vestirse...Nunca pensó que tendría que pasar por la tortura del corsé dos veces en su vida pero no consideró prudente revelar su identidad.

Una vez vestida, pidió que la llevaran a la habitación de Fersen. Fersen estaba sentado en su cama tomando un poco de caldo pero al ver a Oscar nuevamente ataviada con un hermoso vestido (de su hermana) hizo que se le cayera la cuchara de la boca y de la mano, salpicándolo todo, lo que gatilló una carcajada de Oscar.

-Jajajajajajaja! Creo que deberé ponerme vestidos con más frecuencia.

-Perdona, es que me sobresaltaste-mintió él.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Oscar sentándose a su lado.

-Mejor ¿y tu?

-Como nueva después de darme un baño. Fersen, te ruego que no les informes a tus criados quién soy. Por seguridad.

-Es una lástima, ya le conté a todo el mundo.

-¿Qué?

-Estoy bromeando…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio observando fijamente el fuego en la chimenea. De un momento a otro, Oscar ya no se sentía cómoda junto a Fersen, pues temía lo que él pudiera hacer o, aún peor, lo que ELLA pudiera hacer. Aún no terminaba de hilvanar el último pensamiento cuando Fersen la atrajo por la cintura y comenzó a besarla nuevamente pero esta vez con mayor exigencia, casi desesperación.

Oscar ya no pudo contenerse más y le correspondió con toda la pasión acumulada desde que descubrió que estaba enamorada de él.

De pronto, Fersen se separó de ella.

-Oscar, no quiero que pienses que esto es una de mis tantas conquistas y hazme el favor de olvidarte de la reina…

Ella asintió y él comenzó a besarla nuevamente mientras la recostaba en su cama y desataba los intrincados nudos de su vestido…

**Todos los derechos a su autora original hasta el capitulo numero 4 que es desde donde continuare la historia. Lady Aone es su autora original.**


	4. Chapter 4

SECUESTRO IV

André permanecía sentado en la cocina frente a un plato que no se decidía a probar. Tanto él, por su propia cuenta, como el General Jarjayes, Girodelle y los soldados de Oscar habían peinado Versalles y París buscándola. El Conde Fersen también había desaparecido y la Reina tenía los nervios destrozados pensando en lo peor.

Esa noche, a la angustia habitual de André se le sumaba una extraña desazón, como de una pérdida aun más dolorosa que la muerte. La Nana se acercó en silencio y acarició la frente de su querido nieto, ya un hombre hecho y derecho.

-¿Cuándo creciste tanto, hijo mío? – le dijo con cariño, pero André se limitó a torcer las comisuras de la boca en lo que pretendía ser una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, André, estoy segura de que aparecerá sana y salva, mi corazón me lo dice…

-Lo sé, abuela, pero esta noche siento como que la he perdido...

-¡No digas esas cosas, chiquillo, por Dios! La niña Oscar volverá y todo será como antes.

"¿Será?" pensó André mientras besaba a su abuela en la mejilla y se dirigía al establo a buscar su caballo para otra noche de búsqueda.

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la habitación de Fersen, el fuego moría y se asentaba la penumbra mientras él desvestía con manos de experto a Oscar. Ella sabía que esto no debía pasar, no podía olvidar que el gran amor de Fersen era la Reina y, sin saber por qué, recordó a André con algo parecido al remordimiento.

Fersen iba demasiado rápido y el temor comenzó a apoderarse de ella pero muy en el fondo de su corazón, supo que esta oportunidad no se iba a repetir y por sólo esa noche, quiso ser una mujer como las demás.

Con timidez, comenzó a quitarle la camisa a Fersen, para que por lo menos estuvieran en igualdad de condiciones. Cuando Fersen le quitó hasta la última prenda, se detuvo y se alejó un poco de ella.

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó en un susurro.

-Nada…Es sólo que quiero mirarte.

Oscar se ruborizó e hizo el ademán de cubrirse con sus manos pero Fersen no se lo permitió. De pronto, se recostó a su lado y comenzó a seguir con dedos suaves la cicatriz de su costado, producto de un entrenamiento de espada con su padre que se había ido de las manos.

Luego, delineó con los dedos la notoria cicatriz que Oscar tenía en la parte interna de su brazo izquierdo, de cuando se lanzó del caballo para salvar a la reina el día en que quiso aprender a montar. Oscar estaba cada vez más ruborizada e iba a decir algo pero Fersen la calló con un beso. Luego la hizo voltearse y delineó la cicatriz con forma de corazón que tenía cerca del hombro derecho, de cuando fue atacada por los hombres de Madame de Polignac. Oscar se estremecía ante el contacto, a la vez que se sentía avergonzada por su cuerpo marcado de cicatrices.

-Esta eres tú, Oscar, tu cuerpo cuenta cada episodio de tu historia y quiero memorizarla como un cuento.

\- Es un cuento bastante largo, entonces.-Dijo en son de broma.

Pero Fersen no rió. Siguió acariciando su espalda para luego voltearla suavemente y comenzar a besarle el cuello, los senos, el vientre.

Oscar se sentía en el cielo y también comenzó a besarlo, a retribuir algunas de las caricias ya recibidas y a explorar a este hombre por tanto tiempo amado. No sabía si después de esta noche se iba a arrepentir pero ahora nada le importaba.

Fersen comenzó a besarle el interior de los muslos y luego se inclinó sobre ella para unírsele lentamente. Oscar sintió un repentino dolor y sin darse cuenta, se le cayeron las lágrimas, que Fersen besó una a una mientras comenzaba a moverse dentro de ella. El dolor fue convirtiéndose lentamente en placer hasta que ambos cayeron exhaustos uno en los brazos del otro.

Sus respiraciones se fueron aquietando a medida que caían en un profundo sueño despreocupado.

Los primero rayos del sol cayeron sobre el rostro de Oscar y abrió los ojos para descubrir que no era un sueño, lo que había pasado superaba en todo aspecto sus expectativas. Fersen despertó rato después y la miró con ternura en sus ojos somnolientos. Luego recostó su cabeza en el pecho de Oscar y se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, cuando notó un cierto nerviosismo en ella.

-¿Qué sucede, Oscar?

\- Fersen, ¿no estás arrepentido de lo que pasó?

-No podría…

-Pero… ¿Qué pasará de ahora en adelante?

Por toda respuesta, la besó y comenzó a hacerle nuevamente el amor como la noche anterior. Esta vez Oscar tomó la iniciativa y lo amó en forma frenética, como si fuera la última vez. Procuró darle todo el placer del mundo, en la esperanza de quedarse grabada en su cuerpo y que nunca deseara a nadie más, aunque sabía que se engañaba a sí misma pero por ese motivo, ese momento sería único e irrepetible.

Permanecieron un largo rato abrazados hasta que el reloj de la pared emitió las campanadas del mediodía.

-Creo que llegó la hora de regresar al mundo exterior.-le dijo Oscar a Fersen.

-Lamentablemente sí. Seguro que todos se han vuelto locos buscándonos.

Oscar se incorporó y Fersen la abrazó fuerte por la espalda, como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

Finalmente, la soltó y se dirigió al armario a buscar dos trajes para ambos.

-Creo que éste te quedará, es de cuando era más joven.

-¡Gracias, Conde! Creo que nos veremos muy galantes con estas pintas…

-Pero extrañaré verte envuelta de tules, mi querida comandante…

La expresión de Oscar se ensombreció. La idílica historia terminaba ahora y no sabía qué sucedería después y, lo más inexplicable, temía la mirada de André, como si él fuera a percibir debajo de sus ropas el rastro de otro hombre. "¡Maldita sea, es mi amigo de infancia, no mi esposo!"

Una vez vestidos, se quedaron mirando a los ojos largo rato y, antes de que la voluntad le fallara a Oscar, corrió hacia él, le dio un rápido beso en los labios y salió corriendo a buscar el caballo que robara la noche anterior para regresar a la Mansión Jarjayes.

El camino a Versalles nunca fue tan tedioso y largo como ahora. Oscar no podía dejar de recorrer con la memoria cada momento de la noche anterior y, a su vez, le angustiaba el futuro.

La torre de la mansión apareció en lontananza y Oscar volvió a vestir su expresión de hielo y su porte marcial que la protegía del mundo.

Antes de que terminara de descender del caballo, André llegó corriendo con los ojos fuera de las órbitas.

-¡Oscar! ¡¿Estás bien?! ¡¿No estás herida?!

-Calma, André, no tengo ninguna herida de consideración, vamos adentro y te explicaré lo que sucedió. Más tarde debo ir a darle mi informe a la Reina. -"Si le informara absolutamente todo", pensó con una pizca de remordimiento.

André notó algo distinto en Oscar, como que debajo de su eterna frialdad algo se había ablandado, como si la Oscar que llegó fuera aun más mujer que la que salió vestida a L'Odalisque hace dos noches…

-¡Niña Oscar! ¡Estáis bien! ¡Gracias a Dios!

-¡Hijo mío, has vuelto!

La Nana y el General si dirigieron apresuradamente a recibirla. La Nana la abrazó con desesperación pero el General mantuvo la distancia. Aunque se sintió morir los dos últimos días, demostró mayor angustia que si Oscar hubiese vuelto de una misión.

Todos entraron a la sala y Oscar les contó brevemente lo sucedido, lo que observó en el Palacio Real, su hallazgo del escondite del Caballero Negro y la posterior huida hacia la casa de Fersen.

Ante esta última información, André frunció el entrecejo. Presentía que la historia no terminaba allí pero no estaba seguro de si le gustaría enterarse del resto.

Oscar subió a la habitación donde la Nana le curó las heridas de la cabeza y demás magulladuras. Al conversar con ella mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse el traje casual por su uniforme, también tuvo una corazonada de que algo había cambiado en su niña, pero no se atrevió a preguntar, quizás más tarde...

Oscar tomó desayuno y, junto a André, se dirigieron a Palacio.

El Chambelán anunció que la Reina recibirá a Oscar de inmediato. Al entrar al salón, notó, para su sorpresa, que Fersen se encontraba allí de uniforme impecable y evitaba mirarla.

Una punzada de dolor atacó el corazón de Oscar al darse cuenta de que el Conde estaba tan avergonzado como para dirigirle una mirada. La Reina se levantó corriendo de su silla y la tomó por ambas manos.

-¡Amiga mía! Fersen me ha contado todo, ¡estoy tan tranquila de que estén a salvo! Ya he enviado la orden de que se organicen cuadrillas para darle caza al famoso Caballero Negro, ¡no sé cómo se atrevió a hacerles eso a dos miembros de la alta aristocracia!

-Majestad, no os preocupéis de más, yo misma dirigiré la cuadrillas para encontrarlo, estad tranquila. Ahora, en vista de que el Conde Fersen os puso en antecedentes, me retiro.

Dicho esto, hizo una reverencia y salió con André a su lado.

Mientras se dirigían a buscar los caballos, André detuvo a Oscar tomándola del brazo.

-Oscar, ¿qué te sucede? Desde que llegaste casi no has abierto la boca, ¿hay alo más que no hayas contado?

Oscar se quedó helada, pero recuperó la compostura para contestar.

-Pero André, ¿qué dices? Es sólo que nunca había estado prisionera y la verdad es que tuve miedo, por primera vez en mi vida…

Esa tarde, a Oscar le tocó hacer una ronda por los jardines para un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales que tendría lugar esa noche con motivo del cumpleaños del Rey.

Oscar agradeció la soledad que le proporcionaban los árboles y arbustos para pensar. En realidad debió esperarse que Fersen se arrepintiera de lo que sucedió, lo que le dijo mientras estaban en la cama fue en un arrebato de pasión, ella debió saberlo, pero aun así le dolía enormemente. Llegó hasta una glorieta y entró a observar un momento el tranquilizador paisaje.

De pronto, sintió pasos a su espalda y, en forma refleja, se llevó la mano a la pistola y se volteó apuntando sólo para encontrar a Fersen.

-Espera, Oscar, soy yo, no dispares.

Oscar bajó la pistola y también la vista, pero Fersen se aproximó a ella y levantándole la barbilla con un dedo, la besó suavemente en los labios.

-Fersen, cuando te vi esta tarde, ni siquiera me miraste, pensé que ya estabas arrepentido de lo que sucedió…

-Pero, Oscar, ya te dije que jamás podré arrepentirme y si me rehusé a mirarte fue sólo porque mis ojos me pondrían en evidencia. Creo que te amo y...

-¿"Creo"? ¿Cómo es eso de que "creo"? Pensé que esto para os no era un juego, que estábais claro en vuestros sentimientos, no puedo creerlo… - dijo volteándose para apoyarse en la baranda. Sus ojos se estaban llenando de lágrimas pero no quería llorar, no frente a él, debía mantener la dignidad hasta el fin.

-Oscar, ¿qué estás pensado? ¿Que jugué contigo? Jamás podría hacerlo, pero debes comprender que estos sentimientos son nuevos para mí, hace muy poco que terminó lo de María Antonieta…

-Y supongo que me usaste para llenar ese vacío, ¿no es así?

-¿Usarte? Oscar, yo te quiero, no podría…

-Me quieres, pero no me amas, con esto ya me queda todo claro. Creo que no tenemos más de que hablar.

-Oscar, yo…

-Por favor, olvidemos lo que pasó, pues yo me esforzaré por hacerlo. En lo que a mí respecta, quedáis libre de hacer lo que os plazca, Fersen.

Dicho esto, se alejó corriendo de la glorieta, mientras un atribulado Fersen la veía alejarse sabiendo que sólo podría volver a acercársele cuando pudiera decirle con propiedad "Te amo".

**Todos los derechos a su autora original hasta el capitulo numero 4 que es desde donde continuare la historia. Lady Aone es su autora original.**


	5. Chapter 5

El corazón de Fersen estaba apretado, las palabras de Oscar habían tocado muy hondo en el, mientras veía como la rubia se alejaba, quería correr, abrazarla y llevarla a algún lugar lejos de ese bosque para poder hacerla otra vez suya, pero algo lo retenía, y es que sabía que Oscar era muy orgullosa, y seguro lo tendría en el suelo antes de que el pudiera hacer algo cerca de ella, decidió dejar esos pensamientos de lado para idear algún plan donde pudiese demostrar todo aquello que pudo darse cuenta en apenas esos escasos segundos desde que Oscar se había alejado de él.

Y es que él amaba a Oscar, como no lo había notado antes, la reina, si la amo, claro que la amo, pero a Oscar la amo antes siquiera de saber que era mujer, era hermosa, estoica, única, con una fuerza inmensa, y ya conocía cada parte de ella, a la mujer detrás del uniforme, la imagen que nadie más que él conocía.

Por otra parte, Oscar estaba oculta entre los árboles, intentando controlar su corazón errático, no podía, no podía volver, su cuerpo quería volver, abrazar a fersen y no soltarlo nunca, pero esa sensación de traición para André, algo estúpida, seguía aquí, apretando su pecho, pero la traición más grande que sentía era hacia su reina, aquella que seguramente estaba desesperada, y se sentía cada vez más sola sin fersen, ¿Cómo podía ser tan egoísta de quitar la felicidad de la reina?, se sentía tan culpable, y a la vez tan contrariada. Cuantos cambios tendría que hacer si es que realmente pudiese tener algo con Fersen, tendría que llamarlo por su nombre de pila, quizás dejar la guardia, vestir de mujer, ser madre.

Sabía que la reina, estaría feliz por ella en ese caso, por mucho que en su interior estuviese dolida. Pero no podía evitar que la reina sintiese eso, no era su culpa, quizás todo esto no se habría desatado si no hubieran decidido ir vestida de una dama, todo sería más sencillo, hubiera seguido todo tal cual como antes.

-No puedes cambiar a alguien sin destruir lo que fue, Fersen, oh dios, como soportar esto, cual es la resolución, como soportar tal situación, que estupor tan grande llego a sentir en estos momentos.

-Comandante! Su majestad María Antonieta la llama para hablar a solas.

El corazón de Oscar solio disparado, sentía miedo…quizás la reina se había enterado de lo ocurrido entre ella y Fersen.

-Voy enseguida

Dijo mientras se retiraba rápidamente, para ir al encuentro con María Antonieta, en el camino sus ojos se encontraron con los de Fersen, quien la miro intensamente, tuvo que quitar la mirada rápidamente, y salir corriendo para su encuentro con la Reina.

_Me pregunto porque la reina me mando a llamar, quizás se enteró sobre lo de Fersen, o quizás quiera saber qué es lo que paso durante el secuestro. _

Oscar rápidamente estuvo frente a María, se inclinó, como cumplimiento de protocolo, su majestad pidió el retiro de todos en la sala a excepción de Oscar.

-Oh, mi querida Oscar, te ves tan afligida, quiero saber todo lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar, si necesitas algo, quizás algunos días de descanso, te los concederé mi querida Oscar, me tenías tan preocupada.

-Claro majestad, pero, es acaso que El conde Fersen ya no le había contado todo lo sucedido?

-Claro, bueno…no sé si sabrás que ya no…el…ya no…ya no nos veremos nunca jamás, dijo sentir algo fuerte por alguien más, así que creo que es mejor que encuentre el amor y no solo las migajas que puedo ofrecer…así que quiero oír de tu boca todo.

-Está bien majestad.

Claro que Conto todo, obviando algunas cosas para no hacer más daño al corazón de su dañada reina. Los ojos de la Reina, se estremecían ante el relato de Oscar, tan detallado, claro no dando detalles sobre su disfraz de esa noche.

-y…un hombre…uno de…eso…idiotas intentaron ultrajarme mientras dormía, gracias a dios, el conde Fersen actuó a tiempo y no ocurrió nada.

-Oh, por dios Oscar, esto es inaceptable, cuando encontremos a esos hombre, serán castigados por lo que te hicieron pasar, y tendrás un mes de descansó, y no se hable más. No te preocupes por nada, solo descansa de tu desagradable aventura, oh mí querida, única y más fiel amiga, solo quiero que estés bien.

El corazón de Oscar se estremecía cada vez más mientras María pronunciaba palabras de adoración y sinceridad para ella. Asintió sin rechistar, y al retirarse de Versalles junto a André la noticia del descansó se esparció por todo Versalles, hasta los oídos de Fersen.

Oscar mientras estaba en su habitación, mirando al techo, pensando en todo lo ocurrido en esos escasos días, decidió descansar, a lo cual se levantó lentamente, quitándose su ropa, cambiado su ropa interior, y sacándose la faja de sus senos, para dejarlos libres y colocarse un camisón blanco, si, nana la había convencido de dormir con ropa de mujer, y la verdad es que era muy cómodo ese tipo de camisones, aunque eran algo transparentes, se cubrió con sus tapas, para poder dormir.

-Oscar, te dejare un té y algunas galletas con chocolate, que descanses

Anuncio André para retirarse, no sin antes dejarle una mirada, y es que sabía que Oscar ocultaba algo, y le dolía, se sentía perdido al no saber todo de Oscar como siempre había sido. Suspiro y fue hasta la cocina.

Pero los sonidos de unos pasos apurados subiendo las escaleras alteraron levemente a Oscar, quien estaba tomando té, para cuando las puertas se abrieron óscar tenía una galleta en su boca, y él te a un lado, pensando que era su padre, prácticamente le pidió que la dejara descansar, de seguro se había enterado por la reina del intento de violación.

-Oscar! Toma tus cosas, le pedí a tu padre si te podías quedar dos semanas en mi casa, y ha dicho que si, así que muévete

Parloteo ese atolondrado sueco que movía cosas buscando una maleta para Oscar, y abría su armario como pedro por su casa, Oscar solo lo quedo mirando, mientras comía otra galleta. No se levantaría en esas fachas, de hecho ya estaba cubierta casi toda, y solo dejaba ver sus ojos, Fersen se volteo para verla, y gruño.

-Oscar, levántate! Levántate, y nos vamos, y si tengo que secuéstrate lo are. Así que ahora le-

No pudo terminar la frase, porque la levantar la colcha vio a Oscar con ese camisón blanco, que dejaba ver el cuerpo sin ningún tipo de tapujo, bueno, ya lo había visto sin más que eso, pero sus ojos no podían dejar de llevarlo a una imaginación donde el pudiese admirarle cada noche de esa manera, para toda la vida, donde ella tuviera cambios es su cuerpo por embarazos, movió su cara para remover sus pensamientos, y rápidamente se movió para robar una galleta y comenzar a arreglar la ropa de Oscar en una maleta, mientras esta se cambiaba de ropa detrás del biombo. Esas dos semanas serian largas. Y largas igualmente para André que ya estaba insultando a todos los antepasados del sueco por llevarse a Oscar en un tiempo que podrían perfectamente pasar juntos.

**Gracias por leer este capítulo. A partir de este capítulo es todo de mi autoría. **


	6. Chapter 6

Oscar estaba en una de las esquinas del carro, firmemente agarrada a su espada, la cual llevo por si acaso algo ocurriese en el camino a la mansión de Von fersen…lo que cual le hacía recordar que esto en realidad era más un secuestro que otra cosa. Estaba desenvainada. Prácticamente estaba que lo mataba de un golpe certero ante el más mínimo movimiento del sueco. Quien solo la miraba divertido, y sin poder evitar soltar una risa, se arrepintió en el mismo momento en que se rio, solo ver la expresión de Oscar ya era estar 20 metros bajo tierra.

-De que te ríes Von Fersen, secuestrador de comandantes en descanso!? –grito Oscar totalmente molesta con el conde, y es que esos días planeaba estar en su cama, comiendo, engordando, cosas que jamás habría pensado hacer y es que la modorra y sus ganas de pensar sobre las posibilidades que tendría con fersen, le tentaban de una manera apasionada. Pero el sueco que no conocía la vergüenza, simplemente la secuestro.

-Podrías haberte defendido, Oscar, además, estoy seguro que estas dos semanas conmigo serán muy interesantes, tengo mucho que hablar contigo. Es de suma importancia –la mirada seria y su voz totalmente neutra, provocaron que Oscar dejara su posición a la defensiva, para sentarse bien y poder entender lo que el sueco quería decir- no te lo diré aquí. Así que mejor espera –el bufido de Oscar provoco una sonrisa en el sueco. Y es que se daba cuenta de que podría llegar a acostumbrarse a este tipo de cosas por parte de Oscar.

Al llegar de ese extraño secuestro, a la mansión Von Fersen, donde ambos compartieron la más exquisita pasión, donde ambos se dieron cuenta del infinito amor mutuo que se tenían. El sueco bajo rápidamente para ayudar a la rubia a bajar, pero como era de esperarse con alguien que había sido criada para valerse por sí misma en toda situación, simplemente bajo de un salto y avanzó rápidamente, esperando a que el sueco la acompañase, y llevase sus cosas como es debido de parte de un caballero a lo cual Fersen se dio por entendido, y con buena resolución llevo las pocas cosas que saco de su hogar para pasar esas dos semanas con él. Sin ningún problema entraron y mando a su sirviente personal a guardar las cosas de Oscar en la habitación que está enfrente de ella. En una posición muy conveniente para el en si.

-Porque es necesario que me quede dos semanas aquí? Acaso no podías decírmelo en mi habitación. Además creo que te deje muy claro mi parecer en Versalles, Fersen –dijo una Oscar seria, que estaba más que clara que en esas dos semanas, sería la persona más fría. Bueno más de lo que ya lo era. De tal forma que a Fersen su ego se le fuera quizás más de 50.000 metros bajo tierra si es que eso era posible. Para sorpresa de Oscar los planes de Fersen estaban más allá de su imaginación y entre ellos no estaba la humillación. Fersen, con la fuerza de hombre, que por obvias razones carecía Oscar, la tomo para llevarla en brazos y retenerla hasta llegar a la habitación que habían compartido sus más pasiones carnales prohibidas- ¡¿Qué te pasa?! Suéltame idiota.

-Está bien – y dejo caer una Oscar enfurecida en una cama que no había analizado en sí, al caer sobre ella los pétalos de rosas saltaron. Lo cual calmo a Oscar para llevarla a la curiosidad y mirar a su alrededor. Cuando quiso reaccionar, Fersen ya estaba sobre ella, con sus labios sobre su cuello y su chaqueta ya casi rota. Por lo menos no era la chaqueta favorita, si no Fersen ya estaría 20 metros lejos de ella. Desde lo más profundo de la garganta de Oscar salió un jadeo de sorpresa ante los labios del sueco en su cuello, que mordía y besaba con un hambre desmedida, con un hambre arrebatada, con sed de pasión.

Las manos del sueco recorrían todo el cuerpo sobre la tela, buscando tener nuevamente el cuerpo desnudo y sincero de Oscar, aquel cuerpo que era solo suyo. Aquel cuerpo nunca tocado por más manos que la suya, Oscar estaba impactada por el descaro del sueco. Pero le daba una seguridad de que ahora él le pertenecía de una forma pasional. Las manos agiles del conde rompieron la fina camisa, dejando los senos libres de la comandante, y apretándolos ligeramente, y para su sorpresa, un gemido ronco salió por los labios de ella, entregada al total deseo del sueco.

Ambos entregados al deseo, ambos entregados a la pasión, diciendo aquello que con palabras sería imposible de narrar, aquello que no podrían decir libremente, pues ambos amaban a su reina, quizás Fersen ya no de manera pasional. Pero sabían que el daño que causarían repercutiría en el pueblo de Francia. Las manos acariciaban mutuamente el cuerpo, sin pudor, solo con deseo intenso de amar. Y así pasaron los días, ambos dedicando palabras cariñosas, entre caricias, risas, comidas llenas de palabras de amor, y noches de eterno amor y pasional caricias. Y es que sabían que terminadas las vacaciones de Oscar, sería imposible delatarse ante el mundo con sus intensas miradas de amor y arrebatos.

Una de esas noches, donde solo un vino, uno en los brazos del otro, y una conversación amena, las palabras cariñosas sobraban, una femenina Oscar estaba desatada junto a Fersen, risueña como nunca, gruñona como siempre, y una bata de seda rosa, la cubrían de cualquiera que pudiera entrar ahí. Para molestia de Fersen uno de los sirvientes interrumpió las risas de Oscar, tan frescas como una copa de vino frio.

-Señor, le buscan, esta abajo esperándole, que debo decir-pregunto el hombre anciano que estaba de servicio.

-Iré enseguida, bajo en un momento. –el sirviente se retiró enseguida, y una mirada suplicante hizo soltar una pequeña risa a Fersen –Volveré enseguida, espera un momento –Dijo Fersen Mientras le daba un corto beso a la chica más amada para él, se puso su bata para bajar y a mitad de escalera quedar paralizado al ver a María Antonieta abajo, mirándolo y su rostro iluminado al verlo –Majestad…que ocurre para que usted este acá –Dijo Fersen bajando por completo y quedando frente a su majestad.

-Oh Fersen! –gimoteo la Reina abrazándose a su pecho –Como me puedes hacer esto, oh por favor Fersen, no puedo estar sin ti, por favor –Para sorpresa de María Antonieta, Fersen se alejó de ella y negó enseguida ante sus palabras, al echar un paso atrás, con su gran vestido voto una de las mesitas. Que ha oído de cualquiera sonaría como el golpe de una puerta al cerrarse.

-Lo ciento, Majestad, pero yo….yo amo a alguien más, de verdad yo –Pero las palabras de Fersen fueron interrumpidas al escuchar las vos alegre de Oscar, para luego paralizarse de un segundo a otro y el rostro horrorizado de María Antonieta al darse cuenta de que, quien le había robado el corazón de Fersen, fuera su mejor amiga.

-Axel, ¿Quién era? Supongo algo importante…para…-la rubia estaba en blanco, y es que el rostro horrorizado de su reina no la dejaba de crucificar en ningún momento, su corazón estaba disparada y la cada de nerviosismo de Fersen no le ayudaban demasiado.

-Oscar… -Fue lo único que puedo decir María Antonieta antes De Caer desmayada de la impresión al verla de esa forma y con visibles marcas de haber estado apasionadamente con su Fersen.


	7. Chapter 7

Oscar estaba impactada, al ver caer a la reina, al verse descubierta con su amado, por la mujer mas amada para ella...para los dos...corrió rápidamente escaleras abajo para ayudar a Fersen a subir a una reina totalmente inconsciente, hasta la habitación que hasta hace un momento ambos compartían, al dejarla en la cama, Oscar y fersen intercambiaron miradas, ya no había vuelta atrás, la reina los descubrió, solo podían decir la verdad, contar toda la historia de como sucedió, y esperar a las palabras de la reina, que de seguro serian reproche y la orden de una boda, pues ella a pesar de todo seguía siendo muy conservadora en cuanto al matrimonio.

El amanecer aun no caía sobre Francia, la reina no despertaba y oscar en el balcón melancólica observaba hacia el horizonte. cuanto le aterraba esta situación, cuanto temor sentía ante lo que su reina pudiese decir, ¿acaso podría aguantar las miradas de odio de su amada reina? era obvio que la situación seria informada a su padre, que todo palacio lo sabría, y que quizás hasta tire por la borda toda su carrera como militar. ¿acaso ese era el precio de ser una mujer?

Los Brazos de fersen la amarraron por la espalda, como diciéndole, calma, esto pasara, como si nunca la fuera a dejar, sintieron como la cama se movía y se separaron enseguida...Oscar estaba ya con sus típicas calzas y una camisa, se acercaron a ver a maría antonieta, esta les miro, como sin entender que sucedía, no sabia lo que ocurría en esos momentos, hasta que callo en cuenta, recordó todo lo ocurrió y cubrió su boca y miro a Oscar acusándola, crucificando la.

-Porque?...Oscar...porque...? -Sollozo la reina, mientras que Oscar apretaba sus ojos, sin querer mirarla- y tu Fersen...acaso...realmente la amas a ella?

-Si, a Oscar es a quien amo, y no me pida explicación, simplemente sucedió, no hay otra razón mas que esa. y realmente lo siento por usted. -Dijo Fersen lo mas frió posible.

-No tomare ninguna represalia contra ti, querida Oscar...después de todo, en el corazón no se manda, y quizás es lo mejor. pero les exijo que se casen. lo necesito. y no es necesario que dejes tu puesto Oscar - dijo con calma, la reina, levantan doce - yo me iré, disfruta este tiempo libre...yo hablare con el rey para que persuada a tu padre, Oscar, nadie los detendrá.

y luego de eso se fue, ambos con el corazón en la mano por fin se dejaron caer a dormir, y descansaron, y pasaron los días sin retraso, ambos con miedo de lo que vendría. Fersen por las miradas de la corte, Oscar por su padre, su querido amigo André por todo lo que pasaría, jamas había sentido tanto miedo como en esos días, esos días que igualmente habían sido tan románticos como los anteriores, esos días que fue el mes entero pues no querían dar la cara antes de lo que tenga que hacerse, estaban a terrados.

Y el mes llego. y Versailles enteras sabia lo Ocurrido. Y André con el corazón destrozado seguía cuidando el caballo de Oscar, esperando a que volviera. esperando a ver si podía evitar esa locura y amarle. amarle como nunca antes. y la situación en francia no podía ser peor, las voces deseosas de libertad, Revolución, sonaban con mas fuerza. y un Joven Alain de Sossoins comenzaba a a dejar la guardia y comenzaba a entrenar a la gente para la revolución.

en la tarde de ese Día, Von Fersen junto con Oscar, a la mansión jarjayes, su padre estaba afuera, cuando vio a fersen lo llamo con la mirada, todos los esperaban, hasta sus hermanas con sus maridos estaban ahí, sus sobrinos, su madre, nana y André, quien miraba a Oscar estaba nerviosa por la charla entre Fersen y su padre. todas corrieron a abrazarla y felicitarle por el hombre a quien conquisto.

-Hija, Porfin estare tranquila de tanta locura, ¿dejaras de ser comandante verdad? supongo se iran a Suecia despues de esto no?, ya esta todo listo estan las telas listas para tu ajuar, la reina a gastado mucho para regalarte el mejor vestido de novia, y no han dejado de llegar regalos a casa. 

-Madre, tranquilícese, por favor, hermanas me aplastan, creo que dejare el puesto. y no lo se aun, no creo que me desligue en totalidad de la guardia como para irme a Suecia. y no me importa el ajuar, como esta la reina? 

-Envidiosa mente destruida, querida hermana Oscar. le quitaste a su juguete sueco - la hermana de Oscar guardo silencio al recibir esa mirada de "si no te callas me olvidare de que eres mi hermana, y te matare" - ha gastado mucho dinero en fiestas, lujos joyas, algunas para ti pero, en parís cada vez hay mas disturbios. así que creo que tendrias irte con tu futuro esposo. nosotros estamos por irnos hermanita.

-Esta bien, André, acompáñame, ensilla mi caballo iré a versailles. -este asintió muy rápidamente, cuando fueron a los establos, Oscar pudo sentir la mirada de Reproche de André, esta solo le ignoro y cuando su caballo estuvo listo, se retiro rápidamente hasta versailles.

Al llegar a Versailles todos sus soldados la miraban, en realidad no eran sus soldados. si no todo aquel que estuviere cerca le miraba, entro a palacio y en uno de los pasillos se encontró a maria antonieta. esta solo la miro y le pidiera que le siguiera. cuando estubieron a solas, comenzaron a hablar. 

-Como estas, querida Oscar?

-Muy bien, majestad...quisiera...que dejase de gastar tanto dinero en comprarse regalos.

-Oscar, solo quiero que cuando se vallan, aunque sea me recuerden un poco.

-Nunca podríamos olvidarle majestad. el...ha estado bien, majestad. pero...¿como ha estado usted?

-supongo que bien, aunque he gastado mucho dinero, aunque es la única forma de no pensar en todo. Sabes Oscar, creo que es mejor que dejes la guardia, te daremos un gran ultimo sueldo, y tu boda sera la mas hermosa de toda Francia, no te preocupes de nada, quiero que dejes Francia después, ya que esta muy peligrosa. no quiero que te pase nada, quiero que tengan muchos hijos todo lo quiero para ustedes...-los ojos llorosos de Oscar se combinaron con los de Maria, mientras las dos se abrazaban, ambas conscientes de que ellas no habían a terminar en lo mismo, dándose cuenta Oscar, que maria antonieta sabia lo que se venia.


	8. Chapter 8

Y así Oscar solo miraba por la ventana de su habitación, en silencio, mientras André preparaba el fuego, y la miraba detenidamente, estaba seguro que Oscar se iria de su lado, solo se sentía las respiraciones de los dos, quizás uno que otro suspiro por parte de Oscar.

-Ella dice que esta bien, que debemos irnos de Francia, que ella quiere todo para nosotros, que quiere que tengamos muchos hijos. ¿como le aremos si sabemos de su infelicidad, André?

-entonces si sabían que ocurriría esto porque lo hicieron, Oscar?

Las palabras de André la dejaron impactada, el jamas le habia dirigido la palabra de esa forma. sintió rencor en su tono de voz, aun no entendía bien la situación, después de todo, ellos eran como hermanos, el debia estar feliz por ella, o quizás en su propio egoismo algo importante ha ocurrido a André y ella no lo ha notado.

-¿has amado alguna vez, André?

andre solo guardo silencio, y que el la amaba,, y aun no sabia como no lo había notado, como no había notado que Oscar solo veía como un amigo, un hermano, su valet.

-es la sensación mas hermosa, pensar que no te corresponden, y que luego tener entre tus brazos a esa persona tan amada, tan anhelada, quizás solo por eso...solo por esa razón lo hice...tan solo por eso, André.

André no tenia conocimiento de aquello, pues la unica mujer mas amada, amaba a otro, quien ahora le corespondia. solo guardo silencio, guardando de alguna forma todo aquel dolor que sentia. pero quizas era mejor, Oscar tendria un marido a su altura, tendria hijos hermosos, y seria feliz, mas feliz de lo que podria haber llegado a ser con el. y eso era lo unico que importaba en esos momentos, solo le sonrio, engañando a su compañera, haciendole creer que entendia sus razones, cuando no era mas que una mentira.

En tanto, Nana entro echo un remolino, mientras la habitacion se llenaba de telas, encajes, regalos, una rosalie emocionada ordenando todo, y hablando para si, lo hermosa que se veria su querida lady Oscar, vestida entre satines, y quizas hasta embarazada, Oscar al escuchar la palabra embrazada se alerto, no habia pensado jamas en la posivilidad de embarazarce, y es que nisiquiera sabia cuando devia de llegarle el periodo menstrual. lo cual la inquietaba de alguna manera, pero igualmente le emocionaba. un hijo de ella y Fersen, ¿pero...y la reina? que mas daba ahora, ella lo aprobaba, y esta solo queria ser feliz, sentir lo que nunca sintio en toda su vida. Echaron a André de la habitacion, para desnudar por completo a Oscar, tomando medidas, notando el notorio ensanchamiento de caderas de una mujer no virgen, los senos mas grandes, que antes eran simples abultaciones, ahora la hacian ver femenina, y nana sonreia, porque veia por primera vez, un brillo tan febril, y tan femenino en su niña que se emociono de sobre manera.

tenian que pensar en todo tipo de tenidas, para inviernos, primaveras, otoños y veranos, vestidos, trajes comodos y mas femeninos para ella, ya no podria actuar como guardia, ahora seria esposa, seria amante y quizas en un futuro no muy lejano, madre, mientras le colocaban una bata, la llevaban hasta la habitacion de su madre para que comenzaran a ver que telas blancas habia mandado para ver cual tono blanco tendria el vestido de novia, ya que seria otro de los regalos de esta, para Oscar todos los blancos eran iguales, pero para su madre y todas las demas veian diferentes tonos de blanco. pero uno llamo su atencion, uno muy parecido al que vio a Fersen una de las noches de fiestas, sonrio y tomo la tela entre sus manos, el brillo en los ojos de Oscar dio a entender a todos que esta era la indicada.

Los dias pasaron, y la Corte no paraba de hablar sobre el tema, Oscar seguia normalmente Ordenando a sus hombres, mientras de vez en cuando, Fersen la visitaba, piropeaba en momentos no muy apropiados. sin ningun tipo de verguenza, descaradamente, mientras todos miraban a la nueva pareja, las mujeres disfrutaban, pues esa Oscar habia logrado quitarle el amante a la reina, aunque varias celosas, pues ellas no habian podido lograr lo que Oscar. Muchas cotillas hablaban sin escrupulos de los gastos de la reina por demostrarle al mundo que no estaba celosa, que era la mas feliz por la futura union, no era nada dismulada, cada dia se veia salir miles de regalos, desde ropa, joyas hasta dinero.

pero eso no les preocupaba, obtendrian esas cosas con gusto, realmente las aceptaban por el amor que le tenian a la reina, pero la preocupacion reridia en donde vivirean, si en paris o en algun lugar de francia...o en suecia. Oscar realmente no queria avandonar su pais, y menos fersen, amaba francia, aunque este se estubiera undiendo cada dia un poco, y es que ambos lo sabian, no habia como ocultar ese echo, cada dia era mas la violencia, y casi no se podia avandonar el hogar sin tener armas, o un escolta, todos pensaban en ellos, mientras nadie veia a la madre sufriente, pues maria antonieta sufria, no solo por la perdida de su amante, si no por la lenta muerte de su primogenito, el futuro rey de Francia, y nadie mas que sus sercanos le lloraban.

-Creo...que deveriamos quedarnos en francia, solo si hay un improvisto deveriamos marcharnos, pero realmente no quiero, ni pienso dejar a la reina sola en estas circunstancia - pronuncio Oscar mientras que fersen intentaba convencer a su futura mujer, de marcharse, temía por la reina, por este hermoso país, pero mas temía por perder a su esposa antes si quiera de haberse casado.

pero nada importo, verla de esa forma tan impetuosa, caminando como leon enjaulado en su oficina, el éxito de una manera insospechada, de forma que sin que ella lo notara, cerro las puertas y ventanas, y la hizo suya, sin siquiera tener cuidado, ambos dejan doce llevar. pero esto no demoro en saberse del escandaloso encuentro, ni tampoco demoro en llegar a oídos de la reina ni de el rey, y mucho menos del general jarjayes, que casi le da una paliza a su hija por estar ya desflorada antes del matrimonio, y con buenas costumbres, la boda se adelanto para la misma semana, semana en la que se comenzó a desarrollar el caos en parís con mayor magnitud.


	9. Chapter 9

Cada quien tiene sus propias formas de pasar su dolor. llorar. dormir. oh simplemente ignorarlo y aparentar ser feliz por la persona por la que se sufre. y ese era el caso tanto de André como de Maria Antonieta. no podían desearle mal a las dos personas que más habían amado en la tierra, claro después de sus hijos en el caso de Maria antonieta. Por su lado, André, veía como ella cada día se veía más bella, ir a versalles más radiante, como ya su guerrera y calzas tenían que ser cambiadas, sus caderas eran más anchas, su pecho se notaba, y es que la virginidad de Oscar era notoriamente cambiada por un cuerpo más notoriamente femenino, cada día más radiante. su padre, aunque preocupado por el trabajo de su hija, estaba demasiado feliz, y por primera vez despreocupado del futuro y devenir de su hija.

Por otro lado estaba Maria antonieta. que en vez de ocupar su tiempo desesperada en joyas, fiestas, estaba con sus hijos, en dar las asambleas que alguna vez rechazo por joyas o por una entrevista con Fersen, y es que todo lo demás le recordaba a Fersen, a su Querida Oscar aconsejándole asistir a este tipo de eventos que ayudarían a su imagen publica. y es que increíblemente en poco tiempo, la imagen del pueblo de ella, había mejorado, como las finanzas y la misma situación nacional. pero todo a costa de sus sufrimiento y egoísmo de querer olvidar que ahora no era ella el amor incondicional de Fersen y Oscar, ahora ellos se amaban, ahora ellos se veían juntos. pero no era tan egoísta, no lo era tanto como para querer dejar con solo migajas a Fersen y tan sola y solo sirviendo le a ella.

Cuando Oscar despertó esa mañana, una vez más en los brazos de Fersen, ahora tan familiar en ese momento, se sintió mareada, y a la vez algo solitaria. y es que por esta relación, por este amor naciente, se quedaba sin André. su amigo de toda la vida, su amada Maria, Josefina. sin soldados que le acompañaron en su momento. la única que quedaba era Rosalie, quien saltaba de un lado a otro recibiendo sus regalos, que armando la Futura boda, armando maletas para Suecia y es que, ellos no querían seguir en Francia. sabían que el cambio de Maria no duraría mucho, pronto entraría nuevamente en su depresión y nada quedaría ahí, la revolución venia y lo sabían. querían vivir su amor tranquilamente, aunque dejar todo lo que amaron seria duro, seria lo mejor. Cuando quiso levantar su cuerpo de la cama, Oscar sintió como los brazos de Fersen la apricionaban una vez más, a lo cual solo soltó una pequeña pero cálida risa.

-¿que es lo que ocurre? Acaso quiere que otra vez no asista a versalles...-la risa de Axel solo hizo sonreir a Oscar, suspiro encariñada - ya han sido muchos días sin ir...tengo que verla...saber que no nos odia...

-no lo hace...por lo menos a tí no. a tí jamas de odiara...pero ya no importa el trabajo, Oscar, ya no lo harás, ahora solo tienes que dejar que te den esos mimos que nunca recibiste como noble que eres, solo trabajaste toda tu vida, deja...déjame que te haga feliz...descansar...

-déjame ir hoy...quiero verla, quiero ver a André no se nada de el, mi padre dijo que estaba bien, ahora viviré contigo, después de todo, solo falta un mes para casarnos y solo 6 para irnos.

-te esperare aqui -darle pequeños besos por el contorno de sus cicatrices era el mayor placer de Fersen. Cuando Oscar pudo por fin dejar de lado las caricias de Fersen, se vistió rápidamente, peinando levemente su cabello y bajando, con una eficiencia, que solo ella podía tener, antes de partir, tomo una manzana, para dejar algo que su estomago y no morir en el largo trayecto a Versalles. con cada minuto que avanzaba, sus recuerdos en aquel palacio invadían su mente. la guerra entre madam Dubarry y Maria, La muerte del Rey. Sus tardes con los soldados, y André a su lado. De como Maria Antonieta y ella, Antes de que Hans Axel Von Fersen entrara a sus vidas, Ellas eran amantes. y no porque Oscar la amara. solo por mero deseo de la Delfina, no podía no complacerla, ademas de que le causaba cierto morbo. y aun cuando conocieron a Fersen.

Tiempo después lo dejaron, y cuando menos lo esperaba, Maria estaba con el Conde. Mientras cabalgaba vio que ya estaba prácticamente en versalles. suspiro pesadamente, y rápidamente ya fue recibida mientras caminaba por los salones de versalles, podía sentir las miradas, algunas con Orgullo de que ella le haya quitado el amante a la Madam Deficit, otras, con envidia. Para cuando se dio cuenta, Estaba esperando a María antonieta, Reina de Francia en un salón privado, uno que no conocía del todo bien.

-Oscar. -La voz serena de Maria antonieta la sorprendió, se giro rápidamente, y no había odio en sus ojos, con lo que soltó todo el aire que sin darse cuenta, estaba conteniendo - OSCAR! - sintió como prácticamente caía a uno de los sillones del lugar, ya estaban solas, y por primera vez desde que estaba ahí, veis a su querida amiga, con un vestido que no era lleno de bultos, simple. Tan simple que podía sentir el verdadero cuerpo de la delfina, que ya había sido madre. cuanto había cambiado desde la ultima vez que tuvo en sus brazos a maría antonieta. y es que podía asegurar, que había amado a antonieta, tanto como ama a Fersen. y tanto como en su momento pensó sentir por su querido André. - Dime que lo amaras. que le darás todo tu amor. que no tendrá que vivir con las sobras que yo le daba. dime que lo harás sentir tan feliz como en un momento lo hiciste conmigo, prometerlo Oscar - los sollozos desesperados de Maria la asustaron.

-Claro. lo prometo María, lo prometo, como prometí protegerte con mi vida María. -la abrazo tan fuerte, sacando fuerzas, la una de la otra.

-no, no, no me protegías a mi, no te quedes conmigo...quedare con el - las manos de María Antonieta fueron al rostro de Oscar - Quiero que cuides del con tu vida a Fersen y no a mi. a mi ya me diste tanto, Querida Oscar. Tendrás el mejor matrimonio, el mejor vestido, tendrás la vida que siempre has deseado, y antes de que se cumplan 5 meses de que te hayas casado con él, se irán. los amo. jamas los odiare, pero por favor, no soportaría verlos juntos.

-Tus deseos son Ordenes para mi, María. lo prometo. -sus ojos se cruzaron, y cuando menos se dieron cuenta, ambas recordaban la primera vez que compartieron un beso, o la primera vez que compartieron el lecho.

**Flash Back**

_Después__ de las primeras fiestas de la nueva delfina, Oscar siempre tenia que salir corriendo tras ella, pues salia a dar vueltas por las parajes de versalles. tan bello le decia ella cuando por fin la encontraba. pero esa noche era diferente, era como si La joven delfina la llevara en una aventura. Cuando menos se dio cuenta, estaba perdida, y no tenia idea de donde estaba la Delfina. pero de la nada, sintió los brazos de la joven abrazándola, y riendo risueña mente pronuncio "oh Querida Oscar, ¿tu harás cualquier cosa por mi?" Oscar giro su cuerpo y vio a María Antonieta sonriendo le. "Claro majestad. lo que la Delfina pida."_

**_Continuara..._**


End file.
